Hazuki Kashiwabara
Hazuki Kashiwabara, also known by her codename Lotus, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game and possesses the number eight bracelet. Appearance Lotus has jet black hair with light blue streaks and turquoise hair accessories. She is seen wearing little to nothing with her outfit mostly consisting of a turquoise halter top, blue pants, sandals, and a lot of gold jewelry around her hips, arms and neck. Personality Lotus was usually very cryptic and spoke what she called nonsense most of the time. She had an easy going, laid-back personality, but if anyone had insulted her age or called her an old lady, she had turned into what Seven called a demon. She is also slightly brash, and won't hesitate to correct someone if they are wrong. Her previous occupation was a computer hacker. She tries her best to prioritize logic over emotions, but also seems to possess a softer side at times, and is able to sympathize with her companions. Background Lotus married a man named Ichiro and had twin girls, Nona and Ennea, and divorced him. At some point in time, she used to live in Silicon Valley, San Francisco, California. During the First Nonary Game, Nona and Ennea were kidnapped by members of Cradle Pharmaceutical, a pharmaceutical company. When Nona and Ennea were rescued 9 days later, they had never informed Lotus of what they had experienced during the First Nonary Game. Lotus had seen this as a sign that they had seen something terrible, so she took them to the doctor only to be informed that they weren't physically harmed. She didn't try to force them to talk about it because she feared that they would relive their experiences of the Nonary Game. Eventually, they started to act like they always had before they were kidnapped so Lotus decided to drop the issue of forcing them to talk about it. However, she decided to investigate this matter on her own but her investigation yielded nothing to her dismay. Also, the police had not aided in the investigation so the Nonary Game issue was swept under the rug. Later on, Lotus worked as a freelance computer programmer and took belly dancing as a hobby so she decided to dress as a belly dancer. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Nine years after the events of the First Nonary Game, Lotus was kidnapped at her home at midnight by a person wearing a cloak and a gas mask. She was knocked out by the anesthetic Soporil and transported to play the Nonary Game herself. She was presumably stuck in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin and had escaped. Lotus soon met seven other people placed in the same situation as her and ran towards the central staircase along with Teruaki Kubota, Aoi Kurashiki, and Seven only to encounter Junpei, another player of the Nonary Game. Lotus was the first to run towards Junpei, who noticed that her clothing covered very little of her chest. Lotus told Junpei to move before she ran towards the two numbered doors, Door [4] and Door [5]. After searching the central staircase, Lotus revealed that her bracelet number is eight and that she would like to be called Lotus. While Clover is being held hostage to the Ninth Man, she is the only one to stay silent. After the Ninth Man leaves through Door 5, she claims to hear a beeping sound from inside of door 5, after the others listen, the Ninth Man begs them to open the door and eventually blows up. After Snake reads the rule card, Junpei suggests they go through the numbered doors as well. Lotus is the first person to refuse to go through Door 5. True Ending In the True ending, Lotus goes into Door 4 with Junpei, Santa, and June. After deactivating the detonator in the bracelets, Junpei, Santa, Lotus, and June find themselves in the 2nd class cabin. Lotus decides to investigate one of the rooms with Santa, while June and Junpei search the other. After Junpei solves the dog picture puzzle, Lotus states that she saw the dog picture in one of Sheldrake's books about Morphogenetic Field Theory. Lotus asks what Junpei and Santa think the picture is of. After Junpei gives his answer, Lotus states that it is a picture of a dog. She explains about an experiment in Great Britain that asked a group of 1000 people to identify two pictures. One picture was the dog picture, while the other is a picture of a woman wearing a hat. About 9.2% of people figured out the lady picture, while only 3.9% identified the dog picture as a dog. Lotus goes on saying that after the experiment, another one was conducted where British T.V could not reach. The experiment had only 850 people and had the subjects identify the same pictures. While the amount of people who identified the lady picture correctly only went up to 10%, The Dog picture's results doubled. Lotus says that this increase could have only occured because of Morphogenetic Fields. She explains that the solution to the pictures was transmitted through this field. However she states that she doesn't believe that Morphogenetic Fields exist and insists on leaving. Lotus, June, Junpei, and Santa continue down a hallway and end up in the Kitchen. While there Junpei reveals that him and June found a map in the second class cabin. Lotus and Santa look at it and explain that getting out of the Kitchen will lead them on the other side of the bars blocking the 2nd class cabin from the stairs to C Deck. When Junpei, June, and Santa enter the freezer, Lotus stays outside, stating it is too cold for her. However the Freezer door shuts, Locking in Junpei, June, and Santa inside. After they escape from the freezer, Junpei yells at Lotus for locking them in the freezer. She denies that she locked them in but stated that she was worried about them. After their argument, they resume searching the kitchen and eventually find the Saturn Key Card and leave the Kitchen behind. After leaving Junpei checks the map and points out the stairs to C Deck. After investigating the Casino door, which was locked, Lotus points out the door blocking the C deck stairs is unlocked. She states that Ace, Snake, Clover, and Seven probably opened the door. Seeing that is the only way foward, they head down to C Deck. On C Deck they find an elevator with the Mercury symbol on the card reader. Junpei jokes that it is the symbol for Lotus. This angers Lotus which makes Junpei wonder if she is the devil. Soon Junpei, June, Santa, and Lotus find themselves in the Large Hospital Room. After discovering that the Reds for doors 3, 7, and 8 are missing, Snake, Ace, Clover, and Seven meet up in the large hospital room with Junpei, June, Santa, and Lotus. After exchanging information, the 8 of them go look at the Hospital rooms in the hall with the Jupiter door. After searching the hospital rooms for an hour, Lotus returns to the Large Hospital Room first and discovers that the reds for all three doors have been returned to the scanning devices. After Junpei realizes that Snake is missing, Clover runs off to look for him. Lotus helps out the search by looking around the Casino. While examining her nails, Lotus is approached by Junpei and June. She makes a proposal to him, suggesting that the three of them take Seven and go through Door 8. June disagrees saying that it is inhumane to leave the remaining people behind, she says that the four of them would not be able to escape through Door 9 without Ace. After searching everywhere for Snake, everyone heads back to the Large Hospital Room. Lotus tells the group that it is impossible to go through the numbered doors without leaving someone behind. She suggests that they vote to leave one person behind. Despite June opposing Lotus's plan, she is able to convice Santa, Seven, and a depressed Clover to agree with her. But before they can vote on who should remain in the hospital room, Ace volunteers to stay behind, saying that his age is making him tired and just wants to rest. Lotus is happy that someone made the decision easy. After Ace falls asleep from the anesthetic, Santa asks which door everyone wants to go in. Seven picks door 7 saying that he cannot get along with Lotus. After Junpei picks Door 7, and Clover goes with him, Santa, June, and Lotus enter Door 8. There they investigate the Laboratory. After leaving the Laboratory, Lotus, Santa, and June run into Junpei, Clover, and Seven. After Clover finds a map of C Deck on the nearby wall, The six of them end up back at the Large Hospital Room. They explain to Ace what they found behind Doors 7 and 8. After Clover begs Seven and Ace to go through Door 3 with her, Junpei, June, Santa, and Lotus head through the Jupiter door since Junpei found the key in the Operating Room. Once arriving back at the Central Staircase, Santa and Lotus search A Deck and find Door 1. While Junpei and June find Door 6. After searching they head back to the Large Hospital Room. Trivia * Her alias is the name of a flower that according to her, has 8 petals. * Lotus is also the name of an old spreadsheet program, possibly used by her in a reference to her previous job. * Her Japanese alias Yashiro (八代) is not only a Japanese surname but also contains the word hachi (八), which means "eight" in Japanese. * Her real name, Hazuki (葉月), means "Month of Leaves" and refers to the eighth month of the Japanese calendar. *In the character popularity polls, Lotus ranks #3 in Japan and #6 in the United States. Gallery Lotus (1).png Lotus (2).png Lotus (3).png Lotus (4).png Lotus (5).png Lotus (6).png Lotus (7).png Lotus (8).png Lotus poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Lotus concept.jpg 1025.jpg 1026.jpg LotusOutfit2.jpg LotusOutfit1.jpg Lotus_Art.jpg Lotus ace hostage 1.png Lotus Dead.png Lotus hacking 5.png True end incinerator 1.png Lotus2.png Santa Lotus.png Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Female characters